Just Like You
by foriamnottheone
Summary: Sora graduates the Hunter Academy and becomes one of the best Hunters. When he meets a vampire named Riku, doubt begins to fill his head and soon he finds himself questioning everything he's ever known. RikuXSora
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sora graduates the Hunter Academy and becomes one of the best Hunters. When he meets a vampire named Riku, doubt begins to fill his head and soon he finds himself questioning everything he's ever known. RikuXSora**

**Author's Note: **May change the rating to M depending on how I decide to write. I will send an Author's note though!

**Hello! After I wrote this chapter, I realized I had a story with Slayers in it. These two stories are NOT connected. God, I reread one chapter of that story and ew...My writing was horrible. It may not be the best now, but it's definitely not near as bad haha. Well, hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Sora grinned at himself in the mirror with his bright blue eyes. It would be his first day as an official Hunter. He had slaved over books and learning to master the Keyblade to become the top student. He was filled with pride as they announced his almost-perfect scores.

With these scores, they accepted him into the Advanced Team, where he would be working by himself.

Sora tried to fix his messy light brown hair. As usual, it spiked back into its original position. He frowned, then shrugged.

"I guess it'll just have to do," he muttered as he pulled out his new uniform. The lining of red complimented the black uniform every Hunter wore. When he put the dark jacket on, he attached the Advanced Team patch. The Ultima Keyblade crossed the Oblivion Keyblade, which always made Sora smiled. He remembered his father being able to wield the Oblivion Keyblade with no problems.

Sora walked out of his house in Twilight Town with a bright smile. He rushed to the Twilight Town Hunter Headquarters as his heart beat a mile a minute. It had been months since he had been in Twilight Town. He loved the little town where he spent many years before enlisting.

He walked through the giant front door. As he entered an officer approached him. Sora paused and saluted to the man.

"Name and business."

"Sora, reporting for first mission in the field."

The officer looked through his clipboard for his name, then nodded.

"Sora, you will be reporting to Commander Saix in room 4-B."

The officer returned the salute and dismissed Sora. He walked up the stairs to the fourth floor. After months of intense physical training, he found the stairs enjoyable. When he got to the fourth floor, he immediately found the office and knocked.

"Come in," came a deep voice.

Sora walked in and saluted the Commander, who returned the gesture.

"You must be Sora. Congratulations on graduating top of the class. I assume you're more than prepared for your first mission."

"Yes Sir," Sora said.

Saix nodded and looked through folders.

"Ah, here's one that I think you could do. There's something disturbing the residents of Traverse Town. We know it's nothing too serious. Just a pest. Dispose of it at all cost."

Sora nodded as the Commander stood.

"It generally takes around three days for something to be tracked and killed by a single Slayer. If you run into any problems and need backup, send a call as soon as possible. If you know you cannot beat it, do not engage in it alone. I can't tell you how many arrogant Hunters have died because their pride was higher than their logic. Understood?"

Sora stood and saluted, "Yes Sir!"

"Good. You leave tonight. All of the information is in this folder. Read it before arriving. Your ship leaves at 5pm. Dismissed."

Sora left the office and went to his small apartment. He packed his gear and uniforms. Nerves filled his entire body. He couldn't believe he was finally on his own after interning for a month.

After preparing his bags, Sora opened the manila folder. He pulled the papers and began to read aloud.

"Unknown Creature spotted killing a few residents. Hunts only at night...Killed two so far with claws in the same night. Long flowing tail spotted the night after."

Sora pulled out his field book and began to flip through the possible creatures. He stopped to eat lunch and realized he had almost nothing in his cabinets.

"Right...I have a can of beans to eat. I guess that will have to do," he muttered to himself.

As he fixed the can he read descriptions of creatures he had narrowed down. With the lack of evidence, Sora couldn't narrow it down much further.

He summoned his Keyblade and cleaned it. He had given it the name "Lionheart" after the best instructor he had in the academy.

When four thirty came, Sora locked his apartment and headed to the Gummi Ship Port. When he arrived, a private ship was waiting for him.

"You're here early. Well, since you're here we can go ahead and leave if you're ready."

Sora nodded and accepted the offer. The butterflies in his stomach wasn't going to get better with every waiting moment. They flew at an intense amount of speed and landed at Traverse Town within one hour.

"Thank you," Sora said as he grabbed his bags. He looked around the town. It wasn't big, which meant the residents were going to either be really friendly or really hostile.

Sora walked into a small accessory shop and asked for directions. Luck was on his side. They were incredibly nice to him. The clerk gave him the easy directions to a small inn. Sora thanked the man and found the inn within minutes. He went in and walked to his reserved room that the Commander had prepared for him. He set his bags down, but didn't unpack. Sora walked over to the small window and stared. The sun was almost gone. With one last look at the room, Sora grabbed his Keyblade and walked out the door. He grabbed his other gear in the event his Keyblade didn't work.

He walked around town and noticed the residents were closing their shops and boarding up their houses.

_At least I don't have to worry too much about someone getting killed._

An hour passed with no activity until Sora heard a howl. He took off in the direction it came from and saw a large wolf made from shadows. It's yellow eyes glared at the Hunter and started to growl.

Sora held up his Keyblade as he muttered, "Wolfshadow".

As the wolf charged him, Sora jumped high out of the way. The signs were obvious to him now. Killing at night with claws and a long flowing tail. He turned in time to dodge the wolf again.

_Damn, this one's fast_.

As the wolf lunged at him, Sora slid under and held Lionheart up above him. He could feel it slash the wolf. A satisfied smile plastered his face as he watched the Wolfshadow dissolve into the darkness. Too distracted, Sora didn't notice a figure approach him from behind until it started to clap.

Sora spun around with his Keyblade ready. A tall male in a long black coat walked from the darkness and pierced Sora with his aquamarine eyes as his silver hair flowed to his shouders.

"Nice job, Hunter," he said as he stopped clapping.

"Who are you?" Sora asked as a red flag went up inside him.

"I wouldn't worry about me this second, Hunter. You see, that beast was not the cause of these peoples' problems. There's another creature roaming around here killing."

Sora kept up his guard and demanded, "Sir, I highly advise that you tell me your name and your business on the streets this night. You're not from around here."

The silver-haired male raised an eyebrow. He turned his head towards an alley beside him. A roar erupted in the quiet air, splitting Sora's ears. The man shrugged towards the Hunter.

"Looks like it found you. Good luck, Hunter," he said with a snide smile. Sora noticed the sharp teeth from the male and rushed towards him.

"You're a vampire!" he yelled slashing at the male.

He jumped out of Sora's reach and looked down from the roof he was on top of.

"The name's Riku, Hunter. Don't you forget it since I'm sure we'll meet again," he stated as he disappeared into the night.

Sora spun around to see the creature running at him.

"Shit," he said as he got out of the way in time. With the little moonlight, Sora realized what it was. His eyes widened as a slight hint of fear crept through his body.

"Chimera...It's a fucking Chimera!" he said as he rolled out of the way. The lion half roared again. Sora could see the hooves of a goat on the other half and noticed the horns on its head. The snake tail whipped in the air, trying to snap at the boy.

As the Chimera finished roaring, it intook a large breath and released fire at the Hunter. Sora ran behind a corner and felt the intense heat bypass him. He listened as the hooves hit the concrete ground. Just as the Chimera was about to turn the corner, Sora rolled from it and dodged the flames again. He wound up on the side and stabbed the Chimera in the heart. The hybrid animal turned and swiped at Sora one last time before falling. His large claws ripped into Sora's arm, blood splattering everywhere.

Sora dug his Keyblade deeper until he was positive the animal was dead.

"Ouch," he whispered to himself as he sat on the cold ground. Sora pulled bandages out of his pack and started to wrap his arm.

"I don't think that's going to quite do it," came the cold voice.

"Riku was it? What do you know?" he said as he wrapped it. His good hand was shaking as he grabbed his Keyblade.

The vampire stopped and chuckled.

"They obviously don't teach you very good First Aid in the academy. Allow me?"

Sora narrowed his eyes.

"No fucking way. To let a blood sucker come close to my bleeding arm is suicide. I'll survive."

Riku rolled his eyes and took another few steps closer.

"Actually, if you don't figure it out, you're going to pass out and what good will that do?"

"Why do you want to help me so bad?"

Riku laughed and knelt next to the boy.

"I watched you fight. You seem like a formidable foe and I would like a chance to get to fight you fairly. So, are you going to let me heal you or not? Oh, by the way it's claws are enhanced with the venom from the tail."

Sora had forgotten that crucial detail. He threw up and realized Riku was right. He needed help and he needed it soon.

"Fine," he muttered as he propped himself against the wall.

Riku unwrapped the bandages and pulled out a knife. Sora flinched with the little energy he had left.

"This is definitely going to hurt," he said in his cool voice. He ripped one of the few belts off Sora's uniform and stuck it in his mouth.

Riku began to cut the damaged flesh from the boy. Sora screamed through his clenched teeth as the knife cut through his skin. The last thing he could remember was the sound of Riku chuckling before passing out on the ground.

xXxXx

Sora opened his eyes to the bright sunlight coming from his window. He looked around in confusion before he realized he was in his room at the inn. Sora snatched his arm up to see a smaller white bandage wrapped around his arm.

When he sat up, he noticed a small note on his night stand.

_Hunter,_

_You handled that well, considering you lasted three minutes of me cutting away your dead flesh. You'll be happy to know that I actually had a certain potion so you wouldn't scar that precious flesh of yours. I look forward to our duel._

_Sincerely,_

_Riku_

_P.S. Be careful about passing out in front of me. You never know what I might do when you're not conscious._

A shiver went up Sora's spine.

_I better leave this out of my report. I don't think the Hunters would like it if I actually let a vampire help me._

Sora stood from bed and looked around. Nothing was missing.

"It's a good thing I left everything in my bag. Looks like I'll be heading out today."

The Hunter went downstairs and borrowed the innkeeper's phone.

"Commander? Private Sora here. I just wanted to report to you that I have disposed of a Wolfshadow as well as a Chimera."

The Commander nodded to himself.

"Fantastic job, Private. I'll be sure to get a Gummi Ship to your location in an hour. Report to me the minute you return."

Sora hung up the phone after Saix. The Commander laced his fingers together and used his thumbs to rest his head.

"So, the kid took down a Wolfshadow and Chimera by himself. Looks like he could be a great asset," he said to himself.

xXxXx

Riku watched the kid leave from a nearby building. He knew he would need to get back soon, but he couldn't take his eyes off the Hunter.

"What an interesting Hunter. I would very much like to taste his sweet smelling blood. Damn, I didn't even get his name," he said as another male walked next to him. Riku turned to him with a smile.

"It's okay, Axel. He's not going to kill a single one of us. Actually that puny Hunter owes us his life. Looks like Father was right."

The spiky redhead male glared at the boy with his green eyes.

"Sephiroth will be pleased to hear the plan worked out great. It's all thanks to you for finding this noob. How did you not see his name on the kid's file?"

Riku chuckled and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"I overlooked it by mistake. Anyway, it's really not that difficult to find capable Hunters. You know, when I broke into the offices I wasn't expecting to find the highest scoring Private to be coming to this location. Luck was with us this time, Axel. By the way, where's Demyx?"

Axel turned with a smirk.

"He got hungry. Chimeras are such wasteful creatures. Leaving over half the body left over. He's taking care of the last victim as we speak."

"Did someone call me?" came a higher pitched voice.

"Demyx, wipe your mouth. I know Father taught you manners," Riku said.

Demyx rolled his eyes and wiped his mouth off with his sleeve. His blond mullet still had red in it, but Riku didn't say anything. He knew it was hard to keep hair away from a messy meal.

"Let's go. He's waiting for us. You know how impatient he gets."

xXxXx

Sora stood in front of his Commander and gave him the full report of the incident in Traverse Town. He left out any part involving the vampire and thought best not to tell him, unless he asked.

"How's your arm?" asked the Commander.

Sora looked down at it and said, "It's doing good, Sir. It was just a slight scratch. I managed to get a hand on an antidote for the poison and the scratch wasn't bad."

Saix nodded, then put the file down. He stamped it and filed it in his desk.

"Great job, Sora. I'll see you in a couple days when your arm heals. We can't send an injured soldier even if it's a paper cut. I'll be sure to have something ready for you by then. Dismissed."

"Thank you, Sir," he said before closing the door behind him.

He went to the store right after and bought enough food for two days. As soon as he walked through the door, he prepared the chicken and stuck it in the oven.

"Smells good," Riku said.

Sora spun around, Keyblade in hand.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?"

Riku sat on the small chair at the dining table as if he had been there countless times before.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I must say, it was rather difficult to control myself with your blood everywhere."

Sora walked over and pointed the Keyblade at him. Riku stood, not fazed by the weapon.

"I just wanted to let you know the position you're in. A Hunter who was saved by a vampire. I have a feeling you didn't put that in your report did you Soldier?"

Sora lowered his Keyblade.

"No," he said through clenched teeth.

"Good. And what's your name? I forgot to ask back in that small, dark town."

"Sora," he muttered.

"Ah, Private Sora. Nice to meet you. Now that you are well aware of your current position, I'll take my leave."

Riku snapped his fingers as a portal of darkness appeared. He gave a slack salute and disappeared with the portal.

"Way to spoil my first cooked meal in months..."Sora said, putting his blade away.

When the timer went off, he took he chicken out and cut it into pieces. He put some on a plate, a frown on his face the entire time.

"Damn that bloodsucker! I can't even enjoy a hot meal. What the hell did I ever do to deserve this?"

* * *

**End Note:** Well, that was the first chapter! I've had this plot bunny in my mind for a while now. I just needed to type it out and here it is! Please review so I can know your opinion! Thank you again for reading and I hope you stay with me the entire story :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Sora graduates the Hunter Academy and becomes one of the best Hunters. When he meets a vampire named Riku, doubt begins to fill his head and soon he finds himself questioning everything he's ever known. RikuXSora**

**Author's Note: Welcome back and hope you enjoy chapter two of Just Like You! Just as a warning, there is language, yaoi, and some alcohol later in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Sora sat in the chair across from Commander Saix. He repeated his report to the officer and waited for his next mission. The Commander pulled another folder from his desk and handed it to Sora.

"Since you do very well with multiple targets, I thought you might be able to handle this one. Many soldiers have a difficult time taking on more than one. Do you think you can handle it? Do this right and you may just earn yourself a promotion, Private."

Sora looked up.

"A promotion, Sir? After two missions?"

The Commander chuckled and moved his light blue hair from his face.

"Yes, Sora. You're last mission caught the eyes of a lot of the higher ups. Would you rather take on an easier mission?"

Sora shook his head and replied, "No, Sir. I can handle this."

Saix nodded.

"Good. I thought you wouldn't be able to refuse it. You leave in an hour. I hope you can pack fast."

Sora nodded and left the building with a smile.

"A promotion two missions in!? I can't believe it! I'm going to make sure I don't mess this up."

The Hunter practically ran home to pack his things. Riku had not shown himself since he first returned to his apartment. This only made him more cautious about examining every room. After packing, Sora left the apartment and met the same pilot.

"Nice to see you again, Sir. Looks like you're headed to Radiant Gardens. It's a beautiful place."

Sora nodded and loaded his bag. It took slightly longer for them to reach the place. When the Gummi Ship landed, butterflies filled Sora's stomach. He hadn't realized how big the place was and imagined it a little smaller.

"This mission is definitely going to take a little longer. Look at all the buildings and roads! So much ground to cover," groaned Sora.

The Hunter walked to the nearest inn and took the key to the reserved room. He opened the wooden door and turned on the lights.

"About time," Riku said with a smirk.

Sora immediately summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at the vampire.

"You! Why do you keep stalking me? I have a job to do here."

Riku rolled his eyes.

"Understatement. You have _jobs _to do here, Hunter. Do you not remember the last mission?"_  
_

Sora clenched his teeth together and stomped towards the vampire holding the point of the blade against his throat.

"I do remember. The fact that I didn't kill you for entering my apartment should be payment enough."

Riku let out a cold laugh as he brushed the blade away.

"Come on, Sora. I think you should know you do not have the power to kill me. Besides, what have I ever done to you to make you so mad?"

"You existed, Blood Sucker. I can't stand your kind. All of you always lie and crave power and blood."

Riku raised an eyebrow at the boy and asked, "And that's any different from you humans how?"

"It's not the same! Just get out and let me do my _jobs _here so I can get rid of the pests here and earn a promotion."

The vampire shrugged and snapped his fingers. The portal emerged and Riku put one foot in it, then stopped.

"See, power and blood. You're not so different from the things that you hunt, Sora. Ciao."

As the portal disappeared into thin air, Sora set his Keyblade on the bed.

"That vampire is becoming a real nuisance. I can't believe he has the audacity to think I owe him for saving my life. I don't owe that jerk shit. He should be glad that I will one day put him out of his misery."

Sora walked out of the room and started to familiarize himself with the city. Fountains filled the center of the town with huge townhouses lined behind it. He began to memorize each street name and where it connected so he wouldn't get lost. He just hoped he would remember them if an emergency popped up while he was hunting.

The Hunter also searched for clues and found nothing. The case file only stated that someone saw a floating shadow as it took the life of a sick young man. It could be any Heartless. Sora was already sick of the lack of description witnesses gave, but then realized most people probably ran after what they saw.

Night fell and the street lights turned on as well as the lights in the fountains. It was much brighter than the previous place which made Sora feel better.

"At least I can see the creature better and not have to rely on flames coming at me."

Sora paced throughout the city as he listened for strange noises. Nothing. Just as he was about to head back, something flew right in front of him. It was too fast for him to see, but he knew it was something. The Hunter followed the path where the creature had gone and stopped. There was nothing there. A frown plastered his face until he heard a scream.

Sora dashed through the streets and stopped as a dead body lay in front of him. He bent down and saw that it was a woman in her mid twenties.

"Dammit! I could have prevented this!" he cursed.

Sora called the local police and headed back to his room. It was nearing morning and he needed sleep. He walked into his room and turned on the light. No vampire or any other creature.

The Hunter fell on the bed with his uniform still on his body.

"That thing moved so fast, I couldn't keep up with it. What was it and how did it kill someone so quick?"

Sora kept filling his minds with questions until he finally fell asleep.

xXxXx

Axel glared at his blood brother.

"Riku, quit paying that Hunter a visit. How do you know he won't attack?" the redhead asked as he sat on the long white couch.

"Because, I could see the fear in the boy's eyes. He knows he can't take me on, yet. Maybe I should make him duel with me just to show him."

Axel snapped his head in the direction of the other vampire.

"If you kill that boy, Father will be angry."

Riku shrugged.

"That man is always angry with me no matter what I do. I may as well have a little fun while I carry out his plan. Don't you think Roxas?"

A younger blond vampire took his eyes off Axel and turned to Riku.

"I am not getting involved in any of this. However, I do believe your father has treated you unfairly, Riku."

Axel shot a glare at the blond.

"Roxas, don't encourage him. He's going to get himself killed!"

The blond shrugged and sat up to reach Axel's neck. His warm breath his the other's neck, sending a shiver down Axel's body.

"Axel, relax. Riku is not your responsibility. Don't let it stress you out," he whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on his neck.

Riku chuckled and leaned against a wall with his arms crossed.

"You better listen to him, Axel. No telling what he'll do to you if you don't," he said with a smirk.

The taller vampire bared his teeth at Roxas. Roxas backed off from the redhead and pouted.

"You never want to have any fun."

xXxXx

Sora slept through most of the day. It was nearing the evening when he woke and grabbed a bite to eat. He shoveled the hot food into his belly and began his patrol again. He returned to the place where the dead body had been and looked around.

"Huh? It's as if that woman hadn't been here last night. Now what do I do? I have no leads. None of the victims have anything in common and there's not even a print indicating that a Heartless had been in the area. I thought I saw the emblem, but maybe I was wrong."

Hours went by and still Sora was no closer to catching the enemy. With a sigh, he sat on a nearby wall and stared at the bright moon.

"Bright isn't it?" said Riku in his cool, collective voice.

Sora jumped up from the wall and turned to Riku.

"Why do you keep following me here? I don't understand what you want from me!"

"I want a fight with you. However, I'm patient and can wait until after you've killed those things running around here. You know what they are right?"

Sora blushed in embarrassment. He had been there two days and still had not narrowed the list.

"Well, it's okay. The last Hunter that was here had no idea and died trying to run away from it. Whatever you do, don't turn your back to them or they'll kill you."

Sora's eyes grew big.

"Grim Reapers? You mean to tell me that I'm hunting Grim Reapers!?"

Riku laughed and said, "You're pretty bright for a young Hunter. Good luck with them. I look forward to our little skirmish. Don't ever let your guard down. I may just decide to begin when you're not ready."

The vampire smirked and walked into an alley. Sora stared at the darkness, questions flying through his head.

_Why does he want to fight me so bad? Why does he keep stalking me? Are vampires this obsessive of their prey?_

Sora stopped as something flew beside him. He threw his Keyblade and landed the hit in the center of the Heartless.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed and walked over to retrieve his blade. The Grim Reaper's gold eyes lit up as it swung it's large Pendulum Blade at the Hunter. Sora jumped back as he summoned Lionheart into his right hand in time to block another Pendulum attack. Metal clashed as Sora continued to block the persistent swinging. As the Reaper reared back, Sora stabbed it in the face and pushed the blade all the way through its head.

As the Reaper was stunned, Sora pulled a small glass vial from his pocket and threw some of the liquid on it. The Heartless writhed in pain as it began to dissolve.

"Holy water you bitch!" he said as the last of the Reaper vanished into the night air.

Two more Grim Reapers appeared, anger in their faces. Sora smirked and cocked his head to the side.

"Looks like I get to try out a new technique on you guys."

Sora jumped into the air as the Reapers approached. He stuck out his left hand and summoned a second Keyblade. The new blade had the same silver look as Lionheart, but instead of a lion's head at the end, a star shone bright.

"Alright, Oathkeeper! Let's do this!" he yelled as he landed on the ground and blocked both Pendulum Blades. Sora continued to knock their weapons away, but was unable to get in an attack.

He dodged another Pendulum swing and jumped in the air. He readied both blades by holding them above his right shoulder. He swung at a diagonal with most of his strength at the defenseless Grim Reaper. Sora instantly pulled his other blade and shoved it into the other Reaper. He let go of the blades momentarily as he snatched the bottle from his jacket and popped off the cork lid.

"Nice try, but no one beats me."

He sprinkled the water on both and listened to the wails of each one until they disappeared. Sora summoned his blades back into his hands and spun around to block the Keyblade coming at him.

"Nice work, Hunter. I didn't think you would hear me coming."

Sora examined the black, metal Keyblade and gasped.

"Oblivion? You can wield the Oblivion Keyblade?"

Riku jumped back and slashed the air at his side. He grinned at the boy and readied Oblivion.

"You silly boy. I actually invented this blade years ago. It's one of the few that vampires can wield. I will tell you more about it if you win this little duel."

Sora readied his two Keyblades and flew at the vampire. Riku moved aside with ease and countered. The hilt jabbed into Sora's back, causing him to lose his footing.

The Hunter fixed his foot and pulled himself up to block Riku's oncoming attack. Riku sped up each swing causing Sora to go into complete defense mode.

_Fuck, he's fast! I can barely block his one with my two!_

Sora managed to knock the Keyblade aside long enough to throw in a strike. Riku swiftly jumped back with a smirk.

"So close," he said as he charged the Hunter.

Sora rolled to the side as Riku slashed the air. His blade nicked Sora's hip. A small amount of blood stained his uniform. Sora looked up to see Riku sniff the air.

"I love the smell of your blood. Maybe I'll make more spill so I can have a light snack."

Riku charged again and knocked Oathkeeper from Sora's grasp. The Hunter took the chance and sliced at the vampire. Riku looked down to see his own blood drip from his forearm.

"You actually hit me," he muttered.

Riku shot Sora a cold grin. Sora jumped in the air and summoned his other Keyblade into his hand. He dove at Riku and hit with all his might. As Sora heard the metal clash against the brick road, he turned to see Riku coming at him. He tried to turn in time to block him.

"Too late," Riku said as he pinned Sora against the wall.

Sora opened his eyes to see Riku's fangs.

"You're scared. I can feel your heart beat."

Sora couldn't get words to come out of his mouth. The vampire looked down at Sora's hip and brushed a finger against the cut. A few drops landed on his finger then he put it up to his lips. The vampire sucked the blood off his finger then smirked at the scared Hunter.

"I'm not going to drain you...yet. This fight has been fun, Sora. I look forward to doing this again," he said as he slammed the hard hilt against Sora's head.

The Hunter went limp. Riku gently placed him on the ground and stared.

"Can I have him?" Demyx asked as he ran over from the shadows.

Riku stopped him with a snarl.

"Don't be ridiculous. Let's go," he muttered as he walked towards the portal Demyx had left up for the other to follow.

Riku took one last look and stepped into the darkness.

xXxXx

"Sir? Can you hear me?"

Sora slowly opened his eyes only to see a blur. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed a soldier with the Medic emblem on his jacket. The sun began to peak through the alley.

"Huh?"

The medic turned and nodded at two others, then turned back to Sora.

"Glad to see you're awake. What's your name and rank?"

"Sora...Private," he muttered. His head started to ache intensely.

"Good, follow my finger," the medic directed as he moved his hand around.

Sora followed it, then put his hand on the back of his head to feel the warm blood cover it.

"Looks like those Reapers did a number on you! You're lucky to have disposed of them and still be alive. We're transporting you to the medical facility at the base. On the way, I'm going to try to get that bleeding to stop."

"Yeah, whatever," Sora managed as they helped him into a large vehicle. When he stood, he became very lightheaded which concerned the medic.

The medic cleaned Sora's head and stitched it up until it was closed. The entire time, Sora was in a daze as the night started to come back to him.

The medic turned to grab something and laid it next to the Hunter.

Sora looked down to see three Pendulums and rubbed his hand against them.

"Those are from the Reapers you killed. Thought you might want them as a token," he said with a big goofy smile.

"Thanks," Sora muttered.

When they got to the hospital, they put Sora in his own room and monitored his condition throughout the day. He was given painkillers that knocked him out for most of the day.

He woke up to Commander Saix standing over him.

"How are you feeling, Private?" he asked.

The groggy soldier nodded.

"I'm alright."

"That was a nasty gash those Reapers left. Not to mention the one on your side too."

Sora looked up to see questions fill the Commander's eyes.

"Yeah, I didn't expect three of them in the same area. They usually travel alone. The third caught me by surprise."

The Commander nodded in acceptance and handed Sora a letter. The Hunter eagerly opened it and began to read.

_Congratulations Sora. You have been promoted to Corporal due to your excelling performance. _

_General Ansem_

Sora had to reread it in order to comprehend it.

"I got a promotion?"

The Commander chuckled.

"Yes, Corporal. Congratulations. I informed the General of how you took down the Chimera and Wolfshadow in your first mission. When he heard that you defeated three Grim Reapers, he was more than willing to give you the new rank. You deserved it, Soldier. You have the week off to recuperate. Try to stay out of trouble," he said with a smile.

Sora wondered if Saix knew about Riku. The tone in the Commander's voice sounded like he suspected something. Sora shrugged it off and went back to sleep with a smile on his face.

"Corporal Sora...Has a nice ring to it," he whispered to himself.

* * *

**End Note: Ah! Finished chapter two! Hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to review! I would love to see all of your opinions.**


End file.
